Pirates are the best
by HakumeixShizukesa
Summary: Tsunade needed a girl to take her place as Queen of the pirates. That day two people brought two babies to her. One was Sasuke one was Sakura only fate knows what will happen SasxSak KibaxOC


Tsunade ,Queen of the pirates. Tsunade smirked she liked that name but she knew sooner or later that someone was going to have to take over. Tsunade once thought about Shizune but no she knew Shizune was a little bit too persuable when someone asked her to do something. She knew better then to think Anko, some crazy bitch, but a very good pirate. Tsunade knew that the moment Anko had the throne Kakashi, some crazy-tardy-perverted bitch, would be either killed or the 2 of them in an argument everyday. Tsunade rolled her eyes _'great'_ she thought not knowing what to do. This changed when Anko, god only knows, came to her with a child in a blanket. The same day Kakashi, god also only knows, came to her with a baby boy. Tsunade, always wanting a girl to take her place, told Anko that one day Sakrua might become Queen of the pirates.

8 years later

Anko smiled at Sakrua as her young spirit let her have energy than anyone on the ship ever had. Sakrua flew from railing to the net to the look out post running around the wheel. Kurenai smiled and stood beside Anko. "Crazy girl huh Anko?" "Yeah she finally inherited my damn mouth. All those years yelling shit about who know what." "Caption!" a young girl about the age of 10 yelled down from the look out post.

Her name was Intemara Hikiti they found her stealing from a jewelry shop, 15 blocks away before the owner knew anything was missing. Anko agreed to let her stay and for showing gratitude she was always the one to steal the most whenever they went to a village. Not only was she the best stealer on the boat she was best friends with Sakrua.

"What is it Intemara?" Anko yelled up. Sakrua was once again up on the post in only a few seconds. "It's, from the looks of it, that damn basterd's ship." Intemara yelled down. "Which one?" Kurenai yelled. "That damn basterd, KAKASHI!" Intemara and Sakrua yelled at the same time. Anko smirked and rolled her eyes like she had said Sakrua had her mouth.

"Sakrua, Intemara come with me." Anko said and the two girls jumped down from the post. They walked down to the Caption's quarters and stood in front of the closet, ducking as Anko threw crap trying to find what she was looking for. Anko stood up holding two things in each of her hands. "Sakrua you are a talented swordswomen and finally you need to be given a sword of your own." Anko helped the wide-eyed Sakrua put her sword on her back. (Sakrua is too short to have it on her belt.) "Intemara, you too are talented and I thank you for putting up with sparring with Sakrua so I give you each new swords." Anko put Intemara's sword on her back, she didn't want to have it on her waist. Anko smiled at the two gleaming kids. Sakrua was like a pink haired version of Anko herself like ideas not looks. Intemara looked more like Anko but her black hair and red eyes reminded her too much of Kurenai.

The two girls wore the same outfit, a black, ripped skirt free flowing at their knees and a pink Chinese shirt with flowers at the ends of the pointed sleeves(Looks like Tenten's) and a bandana keeping the hair out of their eyes. The way they wore their bandanas were the style for this it was tied below their right ear. In each their was a small silver hoop earring.

"Anko," a crew member yelled, "yes" Anko yelled walking back onto the deck with the two girls walking straight behind her, "They're here." Everyone got out their swords and flew to the deck. Sakrua and Intemara stood on the railing beside the wheel looking at the men across from them. They saw a man with silver hair look at them and two boys turned their way. Sakrua tugged on Intemara's shirt.

"What?"

"The boy that has a chicken ass looking one is really getting on my nerves." Sakrua glared. Intemara " didn't say anything she just nodded and continued to stare. Sakrua saw Intemara's sword out and brought hers out too. "So Anko I see those two little girls up there!" The man with silver hair yelled. The men on the other ship turned and looked at the two girls hiss at the man. "Kakashi you need to be careful they don't like it when you call them something that they ain't" Anko yelled, "So Kakashi I see that you have two boys of your own." "Their names are Sasuke and Kiba" indicating each one as he said their names. "They are 8 and 10" Intemara smirked and Sakrua saw it. It took a second for her to figure it out they were to same age as the two boys over there. "My girls names are…" Anko said letting the girls say their names. "Sakrua" She said putting her hand on her knee. "Intemara" she said putting her elbow on Sakura's shoulder. "Ages…" Anko said. "8 and could whoop you ass." Sakrua yelled. "10 you should be careful" Intemara yelled. "Or what" Kiba yelled. Anko smirked as Intemara let herself swing on a rope to the other side her boots making a loud thud as she landed. "or you bitch will be dead." Kiba growled and swung his sword at her. Intemara made a split and Sakrua swung over knocking the about-to-swing-at-Intemara Sasuke to the deck. Intemara stood up and Kiba lunged at her again. This time they did the coolest thing ever, Intemara grabbed Kiba's sword and held on tightly and Sakrua grabbed Sasuke's sword and sat down kicking him in the stomach, Sasuke slide backwards and Intemara flung Kiba over Sakrua onto the yelling Sasuke. In a second the two girls were back on Anko's ship. Kakashi was furious. He was yelling like no tomorrow at the two boys. The women on the other ship were laughing and congulating the two girls. "Bye boys" Anko, Sakrua, and Intemara yelled. Intemara went back to her post and Sakrua looked out upon the sea. "yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me." Sakrua whispered. She racked her brain out for the rest of the song. "yo ho yo oh a pirates life for me beating people up and grabbing jewelry." "Stealing from the rich and keeping it for ourselves!" Intemara yelled. Sakrua smiled that was always the line she used. "Beating Sasuke's ass leaving them to their embarrassment." Sakrua said. "Showing the boys who's boss!" Anko yelled.

Sakrua was outside watching the dark sky. Sakrua wasn't out here for no reason. Well that was part two part one was to see if Intemara was singing. She refused to sing but while she was up at the post not hearing anyone she would quietly sing herself to sleep and sometimes Sakrua too. Sakrua heard humming and smiled she was lucky. "You cast away the anchors, (if you've seen the 3rd pirates of the Caribbean then think about Elizabeth Swan singing at the beginning of the movie.) and push away the ship. Think about your love ones and say your good bye for as long as you know your never coming back. Fighting off others and the royal navy killing those who want you life. So host the anchors host the lines find you destination and set sail to it. Hoping that on the way you find the gold." Intemara was asleep and Sakrua was too.

5 years later

Sakrua ran past a dead man who was lying on the street. The smoke was making it hard to see it didn't help that it was the dead of night. Sakrua saw Intemara kill another and another. The main reason they were trying to leave so fast was because Kakashi's ship had landed there. If Anko had her calculations correct which Sakrua bet were wrong then the next they were going to see Kakashi's ship was while they were going to Queen Tsunade and Sakura's coronation to caption her own ship and after a 12 month leave she was suppose to come home to become queen. "Hi Sakrua" she knew that voice except he was a little taller and his hair was more chicken ass then ever before. Intemara pushed him aside and Sakrua ran past him. Sasuke tried to grab her ankle, but being the great jumper that she was flew over him as the two girls that once beat Sasuke and Kiba got on their ship.

Intemara and Sakrua were dancing around waving two swords in the air that was not their own. Anko looked at them confused. "What did you do?" She asked. "We have their…" they were broken up by two boys that were yelling running at the boat really fast. "Give us back our swords!" They screamed at the two bloodied girls. "Come and get it" the two girls screamed. The two boys' faces were purple with hate. Sakrua was washing out the blood in her hair and face. Intemara stood beside her hair being as black as it was it was hard to see the red blood. "Sakrua, Intemara in about 2 hours we will be at the base." Anko said the girls smiled and returned to getting the blood out.


End file.
